pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Li
Long Li was a Lord of a World Plane from Heaven Wheel Planet.Ch. 764 Appearance Long Li was an old man with brown hair and the face of a child. He was also hunched slightly. His eyes were dull, without any shine, but his right pupil was positioned vertically. History Book 4 Tian Lin brought Sun Kun, Long Li and Ye Shen Tong to Crimson Flame Planet to meet Su Ming. They wanted to break the criminal Duke of Crimson Flame's seal and absorb power of World Planes. After they set the plan, Su Ming went of to break the seals on the whole planet. Tian Lin created a ravine to the depths of the planet and they descended into it.Ch. 765 As they finished waiting for Earthen Aura to disperse, they were attacked by the threads of flesh, which absorbed divine sense of the alien race's mighty cultivator. Everyone managed to destroy it, except Sun Kun, who caught one thread.Ch. 766 They moved forward and encountered a gigantic structure that looked like a bee's hive. Long Li recognized it as the seal - Bolt of Soul and Flesh of the six Dao Bolts.Ch. 767 After breaking through second seal, they numerous threads of flesh were upon them.Ch. 768 They all attacked and broke third seal. Fourth seal was stronger, Ye Shen Tong offered that he can break it, but wanted to absorb a ninth of Su Ming's flesh and blood, because he considered him the weakest. Ye Shen Tong charged at him, but was stopped by the Illusion of Stars, Sun, and Moon.Ch. 769 Ye Shen Tong was stung by the poisonous wasp and his body was melting into a puddle of blood. Only his Nascent Divinity survived. When threads of flesh were catching up to them, Sun Kun and Long Li used some hidden method to go past the seal.Ch. 770 Everyone was moving separately through the beehive. There were too many tunnels for Long Li and he used black shadows from his gourd to explore them. While he was on the fork, he left the gourd there for a moment. While the bald crane was on a stroll, he stumbled upon it and just snatched it.Ch. 772 When Long Li was angrily searching for the thief, he happen to find the stone containing the power of the one World.Ch. 774 Due the ripple from the World Stone, Tian Lin lost consciousness and Ye Shen Tong woke up. He went on the surface and made a special Rune to send a message to True Guard Jing Nan Zi.Ch. 775 When Jing Nan Zi got the massage, he decided to go deal with it alone to obtain a great reward from the Union of the Four Great True Worlds.Ch. 776 Jing Nan Zi sent a clone after unregistered person, and that was Su Ming. The clone was tricked by Destiny Art and the poisonous wasp stung him. After his body started melting, he run away, but Su Ming used Immortal Slaying Gourd, which he got from bald crane.Ch. 777 The clone was beheaded and his body melted. Jing Nan Zi was furious and while fighting others, he was screaming threats at Su Ming. Sun Kun, Tian Lin and Long Li were badly injured. Su Ming showed up with red threads. True Guard was submerged by red threads, after Su Ming used eight-colored Soul Crystal to freeze him.Ch. 778 Long Li went to the World Stone to break Duke of Crimson Flame's seal. Jing Nan Zi caught up quickly though. A long red spear pierced the center of Sun Kun's brows and all his flesh and blood were absorbed through the spear to the body of Jing Nan Zi.Ch. 779 After Long Li managed to break the outer seals, but Jing Nan Zi sent his red shadow after him.Ch. 782 Long Li was chased by a red shadow, when Duke of Crimson Flame created an invisible black hole. Jing Nan Zi's clone was disintegrated. Long Li's flesh and blood, bones, and his Nascent Divinity were torn away and absorbed into an invisible hole.Ch. 784 Powers Long Li was at the the initial stage of the World Plane Realm. Long Li had incredibly great talent. He was skilled in using a large variety of divine abilities and Arts. He owned a gourd, which stores black shadows. He could only bring out two-tenths of the treasured gourd's power. he found it wrapped in the ancient scroll recording the One Aeonic Barricade, Three Snare Sealants and Six Dao Bolts. Over the years, he had used all sorts of methods to kill ten World Paragons to extract their Nascent Divinities and refine them into shadow puppets. He then used the gourd's power to suppress and control them. These shadow puppets could even train on their own in the gourd.Ch. 773 Reference List Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters